Computer software applications presently exist that permit a user to lay down multiple pre-recorded audio tracks and mix these tracks into a custom recording. An exampie of this type of software is "Internet Audio Mix" by Acoustica, which allows a user to mix multiple pre-recorded audio tracks from a wide variety of formats and sampling rates, record their own audio tracks, and mix their own audio tracks with the pre-recorded tracks. Internet Audio Mix also allows a user to output the mixed audio tracks in WAVE and REALAUDIO formats that can be transmitted over the Internet.
However, Internet Audio Mix has some drawbacks. First, it is a stand-alone application that only runs in a Microsoft WINDOWS operating environment. Second, it has no interface to allow recordings to be retrieved and saved through the World Wide Web. The files that Internet Audio Mix imports and exports are all stored locally on the user's computer.
Electronic greeting cards that are deliverable over the Internet also presently exist, in a variety of formats, including those with animation and pre-recorded audio. These types of cards come from companies such as American Greetings (www.americangreetings.com) and Blue Mountain Arts (www.bluemountainarts.com). However, there is no electronic greeting card that permits a user to add a custom audio track to the card.